The tale of Malfoy the prat in raplimerick form
by RogueCajun
Summary: A poemesque doodad about Malfoy the prat. Even if you do not like Malfoy the prat, you will like this poemy thing.Two versions included. Now with twice the insanity of the last two raplimericks!
1. Malfoy the prat Bootstraps version

Title: The tale of Malfoy the prat in rap-limerick form

By: RogueCajun & Bootstraps

(The Crazy minds that brought you the Quidditch song, the tale of Scabbers the rat in rap-limerick form and that will bring you the tale of the Marauders and what happens when you try to get revenge on your arch nemesis, did I mention that it too has some Aerosmith in it?)

Chapter: One/Two

Chapter Title: Malfoy the prat (Bootstraps style)

Genre: Humor

Summary: From the Crazy minds that brought you the Quidditch song, the rap-limerick about Scabbers and Dude looks like a lady comes a poem-esque doodad about Malfoy the prat. Even if you do not like Malfoy the prat, you will like this poem-y thing. It comes complete with random rhyming words, incoherent sentences, and Aerosmith. What more could you ask for?

This is _not_, I repeat _not _to be taken seriously, we wrote this one day when we were bored.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I owned Harry Potter then Sirius would not have died and the books would be about him, not Harry. But alas, I do not own Harry Potter.

Rating: Pg-13-ish

Random Quote: "Why is this wet?"-Bootstraps' dad.

Note: Some of the words don't rhyme, just deal with it.

Also, Some of the lines contained in Bootstraps' version will also be in mine, the ones that are in both were written by me.  
(RogueCajun, the mental one)

* * *

There once was a prat named Malfoy  
who was a blond-haired, blue-eyed Slytherin boy 

His hair was sandy  
His attitude was bad  
and he was extremely foxxy

And of all of the people he loathed  
Harry was the most  
His sidekicks, Ron and Hermione  
The owl, the cat, and the rat  
If reason # 10 isn't  
"He kissed her"  
It's all out the window

So our blond boy wasn't too nice  
And I'm not too fond of fried rice  
I'm deathly afraid of mice  
And . . .  
This isn't really about Malfoy, is it?

So RogueCajun thought my rapping was nice  
But Draco thinks I'm so cool  
I can't complain  
About the position I'm in  
Draco! Get your hand outta there!

Sure, her rapping is nice  
But my rhyme scheme is better  
Draco is a hottie  
Rich, and muy suave  
All the girls want him  
and all the guys want to be him  
With the flunkies  
Slash is an ex-junkie  
Or is he still a junkie?  
Oh, well

So Malfoy's so hott  
But he's so, so bad  
and our good friend Brad  
is totally rad

With that being said  
RogueCajun's totally after my head  
on a silver platter  
Because my time is done  
My rap is finished  
'Cause Bootstraps can flow like no other

Oops!  
Just kiddin'  
Back for another round  
With Draco  
Super fine snake  
Snake in his--

Pants pocket is a wand  
There's really not much you can say  
About the boy's wand  
But he knows how to use it  
And use it he does

For spells, for charms, for potions  
For driving Gryffindors up the wall  
I really need a good hand lotion  
But that's just 'cause I'm really OCD

There's not much more we can say  
bout our dear Draco  
So for now, I'm really through  
Until the next rhyme, adieu  
For my poetry is done  
My rapping is fin  
And, yeah, I'm just done


	2. Malfoy the prat The RogueCajun way

Title: The tale of Malfoy the prat in rap-limerick form

By: RogueCajun & Bootstraps

(The Crazy minds that brought you the Quidditch song, the tale of Scabbers the rat in rap-limerick form and that will bring you the tale of the Marauders and what happens when you try to get revenge on your arch nemesis, did I mention that it too has some Aerosmith in it?)

Chapter: Two/Two

Chapter Title: Malfoy the prat (The RogueCajun way)

Genre: Humor

Summary: From the Crazy minds that brought you the Quidditch song, the rap-limerick about Scabbers and Dude looks like a lady comes a poem-esque doodad about Malfoy the prat. Even if you do not like Malfoy the prat, you will like this poem-y thing. It comes complete with random rhyming words, incoherent sentences, and Aerosmith. What more could you ask for?

This is _not_, I repeat _not _to be taken seriously, we wrote this one day when we were bored.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I owned Harry Potter then Sirius would not have died and the books would be about him, not Harry. But alas, I do not own Harry Potter.

Rating: Pg-13-ish

Random Quote: "Laugh it up fuzzball." –Han Solo.

Note: Some of this must be read like Gerardo and other parts are meant to be sung to the tune of Beck's 'Loser'.

* * *

There once was a prat named Malfoy 

Who was a longhaired blue-eyed Slytherin boy

His hair was sandy

And his attitude bad

But he was extremely foxxy.

Harry Potter freed his house elf with socks-y.

Sure, Bootstraps' rapping is nice

But my rhyme scheme is better.

Cuzz Draco is a hottie

Rico and muy suave

All the girls want him

And all the guys want to be him

With his strong but silent flunkies

Slash is an ex-junkie

Or is he still a junkie?

Oh well, in the words of Beck

'In the time of chimpanzees

I was a monkey…'

Now, Draco had a dad

Who was very bad

And went by the name of Lucius

Hey nani nani, hey nani nani, hey nani nani and a ho, ho, ho

Because nothing rhymes with Lucius

His arch nemesis is Harry

Crabbe and Goyle are somewhat scary

Harassing Potter and his friends

Is what Draco always tends

To do when he gets bored

He thinks that Potter's little fan club

Is a great big bore

Cause one's name is Weasley and the other's got a flag

Spouting off crap about Slytherin being bad

So, he let the cat out of the bag about Black betraying Potter's parents.

Doodly, doodly doo, nothing rhymes with parents,

Um, I know! My next HP story will be the adventures of Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret!

Harry es un perdedor

He's a loser Gryffindor

Cause Slytherin is cooler.

Even though he may be

An uber-hott fox

He still is nowhere near as cool

As Richard a.k.a. Rox

Cuzz he got his butt kicked

By someone he picked to be the nerdiest Gryffindor

Of them all

But the little prat had it comin'

My bro Chris used to sit behind me drummin'

Amazing bouncing ferrets rock!

He's be really hott if he had ears like Spock

Beam me up Draco.

That's all the time

I have for this rhyme

And though I hate to go

My friend Kerri has a cousin named Bo

You will always know

That Bootstraps and I

Will return from on high

To bring you another

Rap-limerick


End file.
